The use of seating systems for arenas, auditoriums, gymnasiums, and other venues is well known. Such seating systems can include both telescopic and fixed systems. Telescopic seating systems have multiple rows of seating affixed to moveable segments commonly referred to as platforms. In use, a telescopic seating system may be extended from the wall of the facility to provide a full seating capacity. When not in use, the telescopic seating system may be folded back against the wall with each telescopic platform, in turn, being positioned under the platform located directly above so that all platforms are stacked in compact arrangement just in front of the wall, thereby providing additional usable floor space. Fixed seating systems comprise multiple rows of seating mounted to tiered, stationary platforms.
Bench-type seating is commonly used in both telescopic and fixed seating systems. Traditional bench-type seating configurations utilize long rows of metal or wooden planks affixed to the platforms. More recently, bench-type seating configurations have employed individual molded plastic seating units arranged in a row as an alternative to the traditional metal or wooden planking. Such seating units are generally designed to accommodate a single person and are attached to the underlying platform adjacent to each other to form a continuous row of seating. The molded units typically have a compound curved shape for improved comfort. While these seating units are generally made of a width designed to accommodate an average person (an 18-inch seat width is the industry standard), many users can still experience a lack of personal space, particularly insufficient hip, elbow and shoulder room.